pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac Guy's Forest
The Mac Guy Forest, otherwise known as Mac Guy's Forest, The Forest, The Forest of the Mac Guys and The Forest of Misery, is a forest in The PC Guy Empire which currently contains all 15,000 surviving Mac Guys with the exception of Mac Guy3135, at a population density of 1,363 km2. Location The Forest is located entirely within the PC Guy Empire on MAC C. It occupies the northwestern quarter of the empire. It is riddled with paths which only Mac Guys know how to navigate. It is also full of remnants of an ancient civilisation which existed before even The Witch. It is surrounded by the Peasant's Fields, the grassland area around the PC Guy Castle and the logging area, an area used to farm wood. Contents The Forest contains huts made from log, stick, straw, mud and rope that are home to the Mac Guys. These huts are small and insubstantial, meaning they are quite hard to spot. Also in the forest is The Witch's Cottage, home to The Witch and the oldest surviving building in the empire. History This Forest was once home to a civilisation that lived a thousand years ago, at around the time of the Norman Conquest on Earth. A mass extinction event wiped out all life on this side of MAC C however and sometime later The Witch decided to settle here. 650 years later, the Mac Guys built a fence surrounding a forest and proceeded to cut down three quarters of it to farm the PC Guy Farm Animal. They used the least biodiverse part of the forest to continue to farm wood and left the rest alone. Later again, the PC Guys invaded MAC C and took the empire. They burned most of the Mac Guy's crops and houses and killed many MAC Guy's, including the king's family and servants. After dealing with Mac Guy3135, they exiled every surviving Mac Guy to the forest in the corner of the empire with a promise of certain death to any spotted escapees. Areas There are three areas of the forest. The Deciduous Tree Area The area is home to the largest number of Mac Guys. It is the thickest and densest part of the forest and is quite dangerous and hard to navigate. It is not seen often as some PC Guys have entered this part of The Forest and never returned. The Mixed Tree Area This area is home to the remaining Mac Guys and The Witch. It is the most commonly visited part of the forest as it is an easy way to travel from The Bridge of Death to the PC Guy Castle. It is less dense than the decidious area and has one wide concrete path that is known to all. The Coniferous Tree Area This area is home to no Mac Guys and no Mac Guy paths. The only notable feature being the main path that connects to the primary materials area. It is used to cut down and replant trees for the construction of buildings under PC Guy control. Category:Locations